Does True Love Last?
by Girlz-Rule
Summary: Dylan and Gina are engaged but what will happen when an old friendlover moves back to Beverly Hills? This takes place after Steve and Janet are married and Donna and David too. Brandon and Kelly are living together and dating!
1. Chapter 1

**Does True Love Last? **

Summary: Dylan and Gina are engaged but what will happen when an old friend/lover moves back to Beverly Hills? This takes place after Steve and Janet are married and Donna and David too. Brandon and Kelly are living together and dating!

**Chapter 1:**

Dylan's house morning

Dylan and Gina are making wedding plans with the rest of the gang.

Gina: I can't believe I finally found the man I love and we're getting married in 3 months there is so much to do!

Janet: You know that is exactly how I felt when Steve and I were getting married.

David: Do you remember how annoyed you got with your mom when we were planning our wedding?

Donna: Yes I do unfortunately

Brandon: Well we can be sure of one thing it won't be a huge wedding will it buddy?

Dylan: No way man!

Suddenly Brandon's phone rings

Brandon: Hello?

Person 1: Hey how are you?

Brandon: Great but I could ask you the same thing I haven't heard from you or seen you in a couple of years now you know?

Person 1: Yeah I know I've been really busy I've missed you all so much but I do have good news really good news!

Brandon: And what would that good news consist of?

Person 1: I moving back to Beverly Hills in 1 week

Brandon: That's great hold on I feel a but coming on

Person 1: Yeah I need a place to stay

Brandon: Well that's no problem Kelly and I have an extra room you can stay with us until you find your own place

Kelly: What Brandon hello don't you want to ask me first?

Person 1: Are you sure Kelly doesn't sound happy about it

Brandon: That's because she doesn't know who I'm talking to but when I tell her she will be happy don't worry

Person 1: Ok if you say so I got to go I'll call you with my flight arrangements later ok

Brandon: K bye talk to you soon

Kelly: So babe who was that and why are they staying with us until they find their own place and why in the world did you think I was going to be OK with this?

Dylan, Steve and David: Answer carefully

Brandon: Well this person is an old friend and I know you will be ok with it and they need a place to stay while they are looking for their own house. It'll only be for a little while and they'll be coming in a week.

Steve: So buddy who is this person

Brandon: Oh it's Bren

The Gang: Who?

Brandon: YOU know my twin sister

Donna: OMG I can't wait to see her it's been so long

**Author's Note: I hope you like it please R&R if you do and this is my first fanfic so be ****truthful thanx!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Does True Love Last? **

Summary: Dylan and Gina are engaged but what will happen when an old friend/lover moves back to Beverly Hills? This takes place after Steve and Janet are married and Donna and David too. Brandon and Kelly are living together and dating!

**Chapter 2:**

Still at Dylan's house

Brandon's phone rings again

Brandon: Yeah

Brenda: I forgot 1 tiny problem

Brandon: What's that?

Brenda: I'm bringing someone with me and the person needs a place to stay and it has to be with me

Brandon: No problem we have my room that's still empty see mom and dad moved to Minnesota because of dad's job so Kelly and I are using their room

Brenda: Great I'll see you in a week

Brandon: Hold on who is this mysterious person anyway

Brenda: My 5 year old daughter bye

And with that the line went dead Brandon couldn't believe it, Brenda his own twin sister didn't tell him that she had a 5 year old daughter. I wonder who her daughter's dad is he said to himself.

Kelly: Honey are you ok you look like you saw a ghost

Brandon: You guys will not believe this, that was Bren

Donna: Yeah what did she say?

Brandon: That she has to bring her 5 year old daughter with her

The Gang: What

David: Do you think that that's why she hasn't even visited for 5 years because of her child.

Brandon: I don't know but one thing's for sure the guy who got her pregnant better be helping her out and they better be thinking about marriage

Gina: Hold on before this conversation goes any further who is Brenda?

Dylan: Brenda is an old friend of the gang and Brandon's twin sister she moved to London 5 years ago and we haven't seen her or even heard from her ever since then

Brandon: I have once or twice but they were really short phone calls

Donna: How come you never told us?

Brandon: I don't know but she never mentioned a daughter

Gina: Uhh back to information about Brenda

Kelly: Dylan and she went out for 3 years and then he dumped her for me and 2 years later she moved to London for 5 years

Gina suddenly couldn't believe what she heard Dylan and she talked about everyone they dated before each other but he never mentioned a Brenda Walsh

Gina: Oh you did, did you?

Dylan: Yes but that was a long time ago and before she left we decided that we were just friends and nothing more

Brenda in London with her daughter Beverly

Beverly: So I finally get to meet my uncle and my daddy?

Brenda: Yes you do but honey you need to know something about your dad

Beverly: Don't worry mommy I know

Brenda: You do?

Beverly: Yes he doesn't know about me yet but your gonna tell him and you and he decided that you were just friends before you left and that is why you never told him and his name is Dylan Mckay

**Please Don't Forget To R&R And Please Be Truthful!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Does True Love Last? **

Summary: Dylan and Gina are engaged but what will happen when an old friend/lover moves back to Beverly Hills? This takes place after Steve and Janet are married and Donna and David too. Brandon and Kelly are living together and dating!

**Chapter 3:**

1 week later Brenda and Beverly are on their plane back to Beverly Hills. While at Casa Walsh the gang is planning a welcome back party.

Donna: I can't wait till they get back I've missed Bren so much and I can't wait to hear about the father of this baby.

Dylan: I think that's what we're all wanting to know about the most especially Brandon

Gina: Are you?

Dylan: Yes but only because I care about Bren and because she was and still is one of my closest friends

At the airport Brandon and Kelly are waiting for Brenda and Beverly's plane to come in.

Brandon: I can't wait to talk to her about the father of the baby

Kelly: Maybe you should say hi how you been first

Brenda: Hey guys

Kelly and Brenda hug and then Brandon and Brenda hug

Brenda: This is my baby girl Beverly

Beverly: So you're my uncle and you're his girlfriend?

Kelly and Brandon: Yes

Brenda: Beverly! Sorry so where's the rest of the gang?

Kelly: Oh Uhh they're busy working or planning a wedding like Dylan is

Why should Dylan be planning a wedding? Asked Brenda panicky

Brandon: Oh I forgot to tell you with all the excitement Dylan and Gina are getting hitched in 3 months

Oh! said Brenda in a sad voice

Kelly: What oh?

Brenda: Well it's just that I didn't even know he was seeing anyone

Brandon: I thought you guys decided to be just friends and what about Beverly's father where is he?

Brenda: We did and her father is somewhere you know what just forget it

And with that she took Beverly's hand and started walking until she felt Brandon's hand stopping her. Kelly took Beverly into the gift shop while Brandon and Brenda stood there talking.

Brandon: What's going on Bren?

Brenda: Nothing ok?

Brandon: Yes there is something….ok this is a shot out there but is Dylan Beverly's father by any chance?

Brenda just gave him a weird look

Brandon: Brenda! Does he know?

Brenda again gave him that weird look

Brandon: Brenda!

Brenda: Yes he is the father and no he doesn't know but you have to keep quiet until I decide to tell him

Kelly and Beverly having overheard the conversation come

Kelly: And when are you gonna tell him

Brenda: I don't know exactly I thought I would tell I'm right when we got here but now I'm not so sure

Beverly, Kelly and Brandon: Why?

Brenda: Because you know how loyal Dylan is that's why I haven't told him all these years because he wanted to be just friends and I had to give him room and now that I know he's getting married its worse because I don't want him to dump this Gina girl just because we have a daughter together.

Brandon: Well you have to tell him or else I will and it better be soon you already waited 5 years now come on we gotta go

In the car on the way to Casa Walsh

Brenda: Now Beverly remember no saying who your daddy is until I say it's ok

Beverly: Yes mommy

At the house Brenda, Beverly, Brandon and Kelly walk in

The gang: SURPRISE!

Brenda: Wow!

Donna: Welcome Home!

**Please R&R and be truthful thanx for reading hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Does True Love Last? **

Summary: Dylan and Gina are engaged but what will happen when an old friend/lover moves back to Beverly Hills? This takes place after Steve and Janet are married and Donna and David too. Brandon and Kelly are living together and dating!

**Chapter ****4:**

8:00 at Casa Walsh the party is still going on and Dylan and Brenda have been avoiding each other the whole time.

Donna: Do you find it weird that Brenda and Dylan have been avoiding each other this whole time?

David: I didn't notice maybe they just keep talking to everyone else

Donna: I don't know I think they're avoiding each other

Kelly: Who?

Donna: Dylan and Brenda do you know why?

Kelly: No why? What have you heard?

Donna: Nothing I was just wondering

Kelly: Oh!

Across the room Brenda, Janet and Steve are talking

Brenda: Well it's actually not that hard being a single mom I always thought it would be but it's really not

Janet: Well that is and always has been my worst fear being a single mother

Steve: Don't worry about that I'm always going to be here for you

Brenda: You guys are so cute together

Steve: Well if you told us and introduced us to Beverly's father we might be able to say the same so who is this guy and where is he?

With that question Donna, David and Kelly come into the room and Dylan, Gina and Brandon turn around and look at them.

Donna: Yeah what Steve said

Brenda: Uhh he was busy so he ummm couldn't come

Dylan: That's a lie and we all know it

Brenda: And when did you become such an expert on my lying skills

David: I think by now we can all tell when you're lying Bren well except maybe Janet and Gina

Steve: So the truth please

Brenda: I don't know if you're ready for the truth yet

Donna: We're ready for anything as long as it's the truth

Brenda: Well maybe I'm not ready to tell you the truth

After that Brenda storms out of the room and outside to the back yard

Janet: Oh God I hope we didn't offend her in any way

Brandon: No you didn't I'll just go talk to her see what's going on

Dylan: No I'll go

With that Dylan leaves to go Talk to Brenda. He sees her sitting on the grass holding her head in her hands and he sits beside her.

Dylan: Hey what's going on

Brenda looks up surprised that it's Dylan she thought that Brandon would have come out there to tell her that she had to tell Dylan about Beverly and she knew that this was probably the time for it.

Dylan: I'm not getting any younger

Brenda: Nothing things are just really complicated especially the whole Beverly thing

Dylan: Well no offence Bren but did you really think that you could just come back here with a 5 year old daughter and everything would be ok?

Brenda: Yes No I don't know anymore what I don't know what I was thinking to tell you the truth

Dylan: Please tell me that I'm wrong here but I'm getting the felling that you haven't even told Beverly's father about her yet

Brenda just gives him the same look that she gave Brandon earlier

Dylan: So that's why you wouldn't tell us you want him to know first don't you?

Brenda: Yeah let's get off this subject and onto another one how's it going with you and Gina how far are you into planning the wedding?

Dylan: Who told you?

Brenda: Brandon and some how I'm getting the feeling that I wouldn't know unless he did

Dylan: Well I don't know if I'd tell you right away maybe like 2nd day you were here but it's going good why?

Brenda: Just wondering it's just nice to see you happy again

Dylan: Believe me Bren I'm not as happy as I could be

Brenda: What do you mean you're getting married to someone you love how can you not be happy?

Dylan: This is going to sound stupid but for the past few years I've felt like someone close to me is keeping something huge from me

Brenda again gives him that weird look like she gave him before and Brandon twice before that

Dylan: What what is it Bren?

Brenda: Nothing

Then she starts walking towards the door when she feels Dylan stopping her

Dylan: Bren seriously what is it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Does True Love Last? **

Summary: Dylan and Gina are engaged but what will happen when an old friend/lover moves back to Beverly Hills? This takes place after Steve and Janet are married and Donna and David too. Brandon and Kelly are living together and dating!

**Chapter 5:**

Dylan: Brenda you know I won't let you go until you tell me so you might as well get it over with

Brenda: Fine but you might want to sit down first

Dylan: Ok

Brenda: Do you remember how a week before I went to London we umm

Dylan: Yeah

Brenda: Well 2 days after I got to London I started feeling really sick and throwing up and everything so I went to the doctor and she told me that I was pregnant

Dylan: Oh

Brenda: I wanted to tell you sooner

Dylan: So why didn't you?

Brenda: Because I kept remembering how before I left we decided it would be better to just be friends and I thought that I should give you some room and then it got harder and harder and then today at the airport Brandon and Kelly made it even harder

Dylan: How can they make it harder Bren I don't get it?

Brenda: They told me that you were getting married and I just started remembering how faithful and loyal you are and I got scared that you would dump Gina and insist that we get married and I know your not that kind of a guy but it was just a reaction which made it even scarier and then when I finally got that out of my head I started thinking about what if Gina doesn't want to marry him because he has a daughter with one of his ex-girlfriend and his first love who he doesn't even love anymore…

And that's when it happened Dylan McKay had leaned in and kissed her. She couldn't believe it.

Dylan: I never stopped loving you Bren

Brenda: So why did you say you wanted me and you to be just friends before I left for London

Dylan: Because I started thinking that I wasn't good enough for you after I hurt you like I did and I didn't deserve you

Brenda: I'll decide whether your good enough for me or not and I know you are and I also know that when two people love each other like we do that should never even come to mind

Brenda's POV

And that was when he smiled his adorable smile and kissed me again. I will never forget that kiss, it was one of the best kisses I have ever had. I also knew at that moment that this was going to work out.

Dylan's POV

I couldn't help but smile at what she had said but somehow I knew she was right like always. I'm not letting her go this time I said to myself. This time she and I are going the whole way just as soon as I get rid of Gina.

So they are kissing when suddenly they hear the back door opening and pull apart.

Brenda: Oh Brandon what's up

Brandon: That's what I was going to ask everyone is getting suspicious

Dylan: Bren was just telling me about Beverly and how I'm the father which you and Kelly already know

Brandon: Yeah I would have told you but I did only find out today and I thought Brenda should be the one to tell you and not me

Dylan:

Brandon: Yeah I would have told you but I did only find out today and I thought Brenda should be the one to tell you and not me

Dylan: Yeah thanks man I'll let you guys talk for a little while go convince Gina that we were just talking

After Dylan leaves

Brandon: So what happened?

Brenda: Your going to just pretend that you didn't see that kiss aren't you?

Brandon: That was the plan but I can't do it I need to know so you might want to tell me before I tickle it out of you

Brenda: Ok well I told him why I didn't tell him sooner and I ended with telling him how I was scared that Gina might dump him because he has a daughter with one of his ex-girlfriend and his first love who he doesn't even love anymore and he kissed me and said that he never stopped loving me and that he just though that he didn't deserve me and that he wasn't good enough for me and I said that when someone is in love that doesn't matter and I said that it wasn't true and he smiled at me and kissed me again and then you came out

Brandon: I wouldn't have come out if I knew I was walking out in the middle of your love scene but you do realize that nothing can happen between you two I mean the guy's getting married in 3 months

Brenda: I know that's what makes me wish that those two kisses didn't happen

Brandon: You'll figure something out Oh I almost forgot Beverly is up

Brenda: Thanks

As they walk in Brenda sees Beverly sitting on Dylan's lap and realizes how much she looks like him and how happy they both are now that Dylan knows about that he is her father. Gina didn't look so happy she was staring at Beverly wondering why in the world she is so close to Dylan and why she just stole Dylan's attention away from her.

Beverly: Look there's mommy

Dylan: Oh yeah why don't you go over and give her a kiss and a hug

Beverly: Ok

Beverly just jumped off of Dylan's lap and ran over to Brenda who immediately picked her up and started tickling her.

Gina: She's so cute but why is she so attached to you

Dylan: I don't know but your right she is cute and looks so much like her beautiful mother

Gina: Dylan I think we need to talk

Dylan: Ok but it will have to wait till tomorrow because right now I am beat and I need to just go home and sleep

Donna: Oh yeah me too

David: Same here

Steve and Janet: See you tomorrow

After they say bye to everyone they go to sleep as well. Except for Beverly Brenda has to make her fall asleep.

**Thanx for reading hope you liked the new chapter please review. I won't be updating until Wednesday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Does True Love Last? **

Summary: Dylan and Gina are engaged but what will happen when an old friend/lover moves back to Beverly Hills? This takes place after Steve and Janet are married and Donna and David too. Brandon and Kelly are living together and dating!

**Sorry I didn't update when I said I would but I was really busy since next week are exams and all but anyway here is chapter 6**

**Chapter**** 6:**

Next morning at Dylan's house

Gina: Dylan I really think we need to talk

Dylan: About?

Gina: Last night

Dylan: What about it?

Gina: I want to know what you guys were talking about when you were outside for like 40 minutes

Dylan: I'm not sure it's really your business

Gina: Well I do because you are my fiancé and I have the right to know

Dylan: Ok I don't really know how to say this but……

Gina: Yeah

Dylan: I have a daughter

Gina: What?

Dylan: Brenda's daughter Beverly is also my daughter she told me the whole story of why she didn't tell me until last night and that is what took us so long

Gina: Oh so does this mean your breaking up with me

Dylan didn't know the answer to that question was he in love with his first love or not. Well he couldn't decide RIGHT now he had to take his time and make the right choice not like the time with Brenda and Kelly. Whoever he chooses he knew only 2 things, 1 in both of the choices that he has had to make between two women have been about Brenda and someone and 2 that kiss last night made him never want to stop kissing her.

Gina: Dylan?

Dylan: No it doesn't

Gina: Good well there is one thing for sure we are never taking care of that baby

Dylan: What?

Gina: I told you I don't like kids I never want to have kids or anything to do with kids

Dylan: Oh

And with that Dylan grabbed his coat and left. He didn't know where he was going just that he had to leave.

Thirty minutes later he ended up at Donna's and David's beach apartment. He soon realized that he ended up there because they are the only ones that would understand other than Brandon and Kelly but he can't go to them because that is where Brenda and Beverly are.

Donna opens the door

Donna: Hey Dylan what are you doing here?

Dylan: I need some advice and I need you and David to help me

David: What is it?

Dylan: Ok well let's see I just found out that Gina doesn't want any kids ever and last night I found out I have a daughter with Brenda

Donna: So you're the father

Dylan: Yes and the problem is that I love Brenda and I have a child with her but I'm engaged to Gina who I want to let down easy and don't know how to do that

David: Just tell her the truth you love Brenda you love Beverly and you want the three of you to be a family and that since she doesn't want any kids that it was bound to go bad because you love kids and you've always wanted to be a father

Donna: Yeah just say that the truth

Dylan: I guess thanks guys now I just have to go and break her heart don't I?

Donna and David: YES!

Dylan: Well thanks again and see ya

**Thanx for reading hope you liked it please review and I am not sure I will be able to update until next weekend because of exams.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Does True Love Last? **

Summary: Dylan and Gina are engaged but what will happen when an old friend/lover moves back to Beverly Hills? This takes place after Steve and Janet are married and Donna and David too. Brandon and Kelly are living together and dating!

**Sorry I didn't update when I said I wo****uld but I was really busy but anyway here is chapter 7**

**Chapter**** 7:**

Dylan returns to his house

Gina: Where have you been?

Dylan: Thinking

Gina: Where?

Dylan: Look Gina this isn't going to work

Gina: What isn't?

Dylan: This relationship 1 because I want kids and you don't and 2 because I don't love you

Gina: This is because of that Brenda isn't it

Dylan: No

Gina: Yes I see how you look at her you know what fine we are through good-bye Dylan McKay have a nice life

Dylan: Gina

Gina: No you know what I'm leaving and I never want to see you again

With that she slams the door and he hears her tires screeching as she drives away. He doesn't know what to do next all he can think about are his daughter and hopefully his future wife. Next thing he knew he grabbed his keys and left ending up at Casa Walsh. Brandon opens the door.

Brandon: Yeah man what's up?

Dylan: Is Brenda here I need to talk to her

Brandon: Yeah she's upstairs go ahead

Dylan: Thanks man

Upstairs:

Dylan: Hey Bren can we talk?

Brenda: Yeah what's up?

Dylan: Gina and I broke up

Brenda: What no that is not what was supposed to happen that's why I was scared to tell you about Beverly

Dylan: Look it was bound to she told me that she hates kids and we both know I love kids so we were bound to go bust

Brenda: Oh! Well I'm sorry but why are you telling me this?

Dylan: Because I want us to give it another try

Brenda: What?

Dylan: I love you and I want to be with you I want to be a family you me and Beverly

Brenda: Wow this is overwhelming

Dylan: I know but you have to give me another try please

Brenda: Ok I'll give you another try just promise you won't cheat

Dylan: Promise

**THE END**

**Please Review sorry I ended like this it's just I've lost interest in the story anyway thanks for reading and reviewing hope you liked it.**


End file.
